cutie_sunflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Rocky
Green Rocky is a male OC created by and the main protagonist of the Cutiesunflower Wiki. He made his first appearance on Facebook on September 1st, 2016. Unlike Rocky, he doesn't barf unless he eats something very bad. He also talks very well and is a very good runner. He has his own alliance with Cosmic Brownie and Green Ice Cube but might expand soon. He is always happy because he is a Rocky Clone, but he can sometimes frown when anything bad happens. He also has his own family, along with Green Ice Cube. It is known as the Green Rock's Family. Personality He has a nice personality, however, he can be sometimes mean. He hates being sick and avoids really yucky food. Originally, he was considered a silent character and does absolutely nothing, like Rocky from BFDI. Coverage He makes his first appearance in Grounded Videos in a Nutshell 1 in the last scene. He doesn't talk, and he just stands doing nothing because he's a rocky clone. He was voiceless in all other videos until Green Ice Cube's Nightmare, where he talks for the first time ever. Appearances *Grounded Videos in a Nutshell 1 (cameo) *Cloudy You are a Super Star (as Mac) *Talk to Green Ice Cube Test (cameo and mentioned) *Green Ice Cube's Nightmare (first speakable appearance) *Green Rocky does The Chicken Dance *Talking Green Rocky Plush Commercial (as a plush) *Green Ice Cube and Green Rocky Look at a Rainbow *Troja Land is Coming! *Meet Flower Grass (metioned) *Meet Dora Puffball (metioned) *Meet Bayley Boombox (mentioned) *Green Rocky's Line Video *Cutie Sunflower The Greatest Singers (with Green Ice Cube and Flower Grassy) *Green Rocky's Retry in BlazBlue Calamity Trigger *Katso sings a Song to Mellow and Flower Grassy Keeps Green Rocky safe from Katso's Loudness *Green Rocky tells Flower Grassy about being back *Green Rocky is planning his own series *Boombox meets Bayley Boombox (mentioned) *Green Rocky and Flower Grassy starts to wear Costumes for Halloween *BFB 2: Lick Your Way to Freedom (as an RC) *D se Dab but is created by Cutiesunflower (as Kenichi) Trivia * Despite being the 3rd OC by Cutiesunflower, he makes more appearances than Mister Puffball and Evil Cake. * He is the mascot of the Cutie Sunflower wiki. * Green Rocky is the first character to be debuted in Flipnote Studio, the second being Watering Can. * He does not barf at all unless he eats something really poisonous or bad. No way, no how. * He is a fan of WarioWare, like the user and Flower Grassy. * Green Rocky's birthday is on September 1st. * He has his own Family as a Dad, however, he looks very young. * He is a fan of the Tampa Bay Rays baseball team. * He grows arms just like Taco (II) and Lolman, but he is always armless. He rarely has arms. * He is an RC in Battle for BFDI. * He was originally going to appear in the snow day video, but he was replaced by Snow Ice Cube due to Fan of Grassy's request that was proven in AzUrArInG's Main Group on Discord. * He made a short cameo in the beginning of The Trap, one of AzUrArInG's shorts, standing in the grassland with his 2018 pose before the arm blocks him. * He is the first OC by Cuitesunflower to be a recommended character in another object show. Gallery Green Rocky Icon.png|His Old Body Green Rocky BFB Body.png|His New Body Green Rocky 1.png Green Rocky Sad.png|Sad Green Rocky. Bubble Wand and Green Rocky.png Green Rocky Jumping.png|Jumping Green Rocky likes his own Legs.png Green Rocky Bleh.png|BLEEH! Green Rocky Walking.png|Walking Green Rocky Talk 1.png Green Rocky Sleeping.png|Sleeping Green Rocky as Ashley.png|Green Rocky as Ashley Green Rocky as Wario.png|Green Rocky as Wario Green Rocky with Shadow.png|With a Shadow Green Rocky as a Dad.png|Dad Version Green Rocky with arms.png|with Arms Green Rocky.jpg Green Rocky with a drawn face.png|Drawn Face Weird Green Rocky.png|Weird Green Rocky (Acts like Mike) Happyrocky.png|A pose by Cillill Flower Grassy rubbing Green Rocky.png|Being rubbed on the head by Flower Grassy Green Rocky Horror_0.png|Green Rocky running in fear Green Rocky Pose.png Remaker's Green Rocky.png|TWDremaker's Green Rocky Pose Green Rocky and Green Ice Cube Family Photo.png|Green Rocky in a family photo Screenshot_20171001-180926.jpg|Green Rocky in a flipnote series Rock gsyy.svg|New Bodie by BFDIMessUps Rock gtt.png IMG 0303.jpg|Greeen Rocky in the drawing in the middle. Green Rocky Winking.png|Winking Green Rocky 2018.png|His 2018 Pose Category:Armless Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Cute Category:Green Category:Happy Category:Nice Category:Protagonists Category:Cosmic Brownie Fans Category:Green Ice Cube Fans Category:Flower Grassy Fans Category:Blue Rocky Fans Category:Flower Grass Fans Category:Boombox Fans Category:Bubble Wand Fans Category:Sleeping Green Rocky Fans Category:Computer Monitor Fans Category:Green Cloudy Haters Category:Green Cloud Haters Category:Evil Cake Haters Category:Evil Cakey Haters Category:Protagonist Category:Heros Category:Heroes Category:Rocky Clones Category:Rocky Category:2000's births Category:Monsanto Logo's Alliance's Haters Category:Red Popsicle Haters Category:Good People Category:Counterparts